1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile networks. More specifically, the present invention relates to assigning communication slots in a mobile network.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems have multiple frequency bands that information is sent and received on. For example, a cellular telephone will receive data in one frequency band and send data in another frequency band. This allows the cellular telephone to send and receive data at the same time. If the cellular telephone were to attempt transmit and receive data on the same frequency band at the same time, the signals will interfere with each other and the data will be lost.